Love, lost and the Aura
by Okamisu
Summary: Gold and Crystal are in love they were having a good. But it all go south the two men in cloaks start fighting with an energy nether Gold or Crystal have seen. First ever story so please be supportive. pokeshipping and Jotohshipping


Pokemon fan-fiction

Characters:

New Bark Town:

Crystal wakes from her sleep to the sound of a gas kettle boiling and a face full of water."Totodile, what the hell." Totodile points to the clock at the end of the bed. "Oh * bleeep* it's tento nine me and gold was going to have breakfast on the the beach today". she hurriedly dressed in to her travel cloths and rases to the door, saying a quick hi t her mother.

Meanwhile at the beach

"Where is she? She should of have been here by now".Gold said after having finish setting up for a romantic eggs and beacon breakfast by the beach. "Cyn cyndaQuil?" cyndaquill ask Gold. "You're right I should go and walk her here." He and Cyndaquill heads towards the quiet town a 16 year old girl with blue hair was walking to the beach. "Is the date off". She ask nervously, Gold shook his head "No, I was going to go to your house to pick you up but I see that wasn't needed" he answered. Crystal shy with relief, she forgotten breakfast to be with him, they only started dating two mouths ago. But the parent from both parties believe that their love for each other will last a lifetime. They sat at the spot Gold prepared to enjoy a delicious meal with a view of the quiet beach. There was a school of lovdisces in the shallow waters. Crystal noticed the Pokemon as they swam by. "Hey Gold look." he look where his girlfriend was pointed and blushed. They say that when two people see a lovedisc, they will find eternal happiness in love. He put his hand on Crystal's hand then they look each other in the eyes sending a silent invitation. They they lean closer to one another, closing their eyes. Their lips connect and started holding each other as their tongues enter their lover's mouth. It was a bliss for both of them until Gold breaks the embrace. He open he's eyes when Crystal open hers. The couple felt a presence behind them. They turn their head to a man in a black cloak with red rune like patterns at the bottom of the cloak. "So, is one of the maid of aura." he said in a thick and rich voice. "maid of aura?!" he look at Crystal who was as dumb found as he was. "Oh and they don't even know? This will be too easy." He threw a pokeball a it open in midair. In it was a golden dragon with a horn on top of it's head." A dragonite?!" this was all over wellming for both for them but Gold understand one thing, if he didn't stop this man, this man will take Crystal away from him and he wasn't let some gay do that. "Cyndaquill, use flamethrower!" Cyndaquill shoot a jet of flame to the dragonite, but dragonite just shoots a jet of water at the flamethrower breaking through it and one shot Cyndaquill. "No!" Gold shouted, retuning Cyndaquill and then run towards Crystal. But the man summons a ball of energy and hit Gold on the side. The force of the attack knocked him down. "Gold!" Crystal try to reach Gold but Dragonite flew in front of her cutting her off from Gold. "give up grille, he wont be able to get up for a while. and no one is stronger than dragonite." that is when a dark pulse hits dragonite in the head. Crystal turn to see a man in white cloak appears with a mightyena at is side and a small black fox Pokemon with tips of red on the man's shoulder. "Leave Fearon, you will have her." The man said with such calmness and determination, Fearon almost did. But he just laughed at the man in white. "No one tells me what to do I will have her and the others.". ~How will you if your only Pokemon is fainted?~ the voice said, Crystal thought it came from the fox Pokemon. It can talk? She thought. The man in black stretched his arms out in front of him then a ball of energy appear in his hand. (So that what hit Gold) he release the sphere at the white man and about a meter away, the other man literally backhanded the attack away.m


End file.
